The present invention relates to liquid crystal displaying, and particularly to a low temperature poly-silicon (LTPS) display panel and a liquid crystal display device.
Low temperature poly-silicon (LTPS) display panels are widely used in smart mobile phones or tablets. IPHONE 8 mobile phones, HUAWEI Mate 9 mobile phones, and HUAWEI M3 tablets all are LTPS panel based products. Large-sized array substrates and large-sized color filter (CF) substrates are laminated together during LTPS manufacturing processes to be assembled into thin film transistor (TFT) cases. The assembled array substrates and CF substrates are divided by cutting into separate pieces of LTPS panels. The process of cutting tends to cause remarkable deformation of the array substrates on edge portions of plastic frames (the plastic frames are not easily to deform because of greater rigidity). Inorganic dielectric layers of surfaces of the array substrates tend to cause cracks occur thereon because of the higher degree of deformation of themselves and limited tenacity.
Therefore, it is imperative to solve deficiencies in current techniques.